


MIB Atlantis

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Digital Art, Guns, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: They're the MIB, 'cause they totally work with aliens, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippenStand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippenStand/gifts).



> I just couldn't resist!
> 
> ShippenStand's wonderful, hot and hilarious story is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10570329). I'm thrilled that my art inspired incomprehensible physics jokes and disinhibited flirting - exactly my sort of thing. Go read it!

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/1bc2/6p5o60j160lh2p7zg.jpg)

click through for full size

 


End file.
